pepper_martini_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah White
Hannah White is the main character in the CPPS series "Hannah" and has appeared in every episode. She is five years old. Character Overview **Warning! This section will contain spoilers of episodes** Hannah White was first introduced in a preview for the series Hannah, where she talks about her home life. The character when then introduced in the pilot of the series. She has a dream where she is adopted by a rich, loving mumu and given a sibling as well, and while she questions the dream, is visibly happy. Her dreams are crushed (no pun intended) when she is forced awake by her unloving and alcoholic father, and forced to make breakfast. She angers her father in some way, and he lashes out at her, and Hannah, though used to his torment, is still deeply upset and runs out of her igloo. She later goes to school and is questioned by her teacher, but makes up an excuse, and in episode two when she returns home, gets attacked by her father. Despite being very young, Hannah decides to escape, and after going through a spooky maze, finds shelter. That is when she meets her friend Adam Smith, after a confusing dream that involves her real mother. After a brief argument, they decide to become friends and in Episode 4, they're shown at the Cove, where she gets to know Adam. After gathering some coins, they go to the pizza parlor and despite being upset by a question Adam asks, they still remain friends. In the following episode, Hannah and Adam depart at the hidden lake, as Hannah begins to wish she had an easier life. That night, she has a dream that took place in the past, on the day her mother left for a business trip, and was later announced dead. She wakes up near the end, as Adam informs her that a search party is going on for her. She flees the lake with Adam to his igloo, where it turns out her teacher is looking for her. At the igloo, she finally tells Adam about what her father did to her, and they discuss the possibility of her living with Adam and his mother. (being children and all.) Hannah then later meets Adam's mom, who turns out to be the news reporter interviewing Pepper. Backstory TBA Personality Hannah is a very timid and curious pookie, and due to the long term abuse she receives from her father, gets quite nervous around people and is frequently stuttering, a trait which Adam finds annoying. Also due to the abuse, Hannah has matured rather quickly, despite still using speech that involves W's and "otay". Hannah's speech skills improve as the series progresses. Hannah ''does ''stand up for herself at times when she needs to, as long as it's not her father. Trivia *Hannah is very attached to her teddy bear, as it is the only toy she has, and "only friend" as she believes. *Hannah surprisingly has decent skills in cooking, despite her age, as her father would force her to cook when she became 5. *Hannah is the very first character introduced and invented in the series, which isn't surprising, considering she's the title character. *Hannah has a total of 3 visible dreams throughout season one, and due to this, the series could've involved "Dreams" in the title, but did not. Category:Main Characters from the series Hannah. Category:Protaginosts Category:Pookies